buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 724
It's episode 724, wherein we argue, but in a happy way. MySpace wins a $234 million antispam judgment they'll probably never collect, and Google blurs faces in Street view, maybe just to be nice. Also, it turns out seniors are more acutely aware of the passing of time (or they hate commercials more than the youngsters do) and Qtrax makes four improbable deals. Stories Covered MySpace wins $234 million antispam judgment http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9943756-7.html GM keeps building cars on XP http://www.news.com/8301-13860_3-9943500-56.html Google begins blurring faces in Street View http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9943140-7.html Youngsters skip DVR ads less than seniors http://slashdot.org/articles/08/05/13/2353251.shtml Funny how Universal Music thinks infringement fines are unconstitutional when it's on the receiving end http://techdirt.com/articles/20080513/1807491105.shtml Qtrax signs with last of Big Four music publishers http://blog.wired.com/music/2008/05/qtrax-signs-wit.html iPass to add in-flight Wi-Fi roaming http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9943832-7.html Verizon, Mozilla to join LiMo Foundation http://www.news.com/8301-13579_3-9943458-37.html Semantic travel search engine UpTake launches http://www.readwriteweb.com/archives/semantic_travel_search_uptake.php Philadelphia’s municipal Wi-Fi network to go dark http://arstechnica.com/news.ars/post/20080513-philadelphias-municipal-wifi-network-to-go-dark.html From The Phones Bill from Jersey Thoughts on human powered search Lauren from Houston Her experience buying a digital album Grahame from Montreal I tricked Rogers about the iPhone! In the Forums Emails Large Hadron Collider The Large Hadron Collider goes online in less than a day. http://www.lhcountdown.com/ --David A Zirpolo Hi I’m Jason Howell (editors note: ACK!!!!) Hello everyone, my name is Jason Howell. I'm a somewhat new listener, I just started listening with show episode 700. I found your podcast after being asked repeatedly, “No way! Are you the Jason Howell!?! From Buzz Out Loud!?!” At first I said “yes I am” but now I know better… Anyways, I was going to wait until I had something useful to say to send you guys an e-mail, but I got impatient, and I have nothing useful to say at the moment. Strongly like the show, --Jason Howell Antitrust law applicability to Net Neutrality Antitrust law applicability to net neutrality--Price Discrimination laws (Robinson-Patman Act--which added provisions to Clayton Act) prohibits charging competing customers different prices for like products does not apply in the consumer context. If it did think of the chaos it would cause say for example automobile dealers...nor does it apply to services; and it is not immediately clear whether net bandwidth would be a commodity or a service--electricity has gone gone both ways (AC/DC sort of thing). --Michael Scott USAF Botnet Guys and Gal, Decades ago I worked in a state security hospital. We never carried weapons for the simple fact that any weapon could be taken away and used against us. This memory leaped to mind when you relayed the news of the Air Force plan to build their own botnet out of unused and obsolete computers. Think about it. Those who are finally tasked with setting these computers will be told: "Set these up with this software, but somewhere out of our way." So these boxes will be running in an unused cubicle in an open office or in that overflow junk room in the long hallway not many people frequent. It will only take one or two of these boxes to be hacked by someone passing through a no doubt less than high security area and bingo: this supposed US defensive weapon is set to be an offensive weapon--against it’s own supposed masters. Brilliant. --Tim in Kansas Searching for “Molly Wood” Hey BOL Peoples, I searched “Who is Molly Wood?” on Powerset, and it gave me this interesting result: “Factz from Wikipedia: we found the following about Molly Wood. Molly Wood: "hosted show and podcast discussed subjects gave birth" --Sam Additional Notes After The Credits Category:Episodes